


Never Above You, Never Below

by orphan_account



Series: 1,000 Followers Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actor Sirius, Alternate Universe- No Magic, F/M, Famous Character, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Single dad Remus, marriage proposals, modern marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actor Sirius Black just wants to spend his time off filming shopping in peace.  But when an overly excited boy introduces the celebrity to his single dad, everything in his life changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Above You, Never Below

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1,000 followers prompt request- user wanted famous Sirius and single dad Remus meeting through either Harry or Teddy. 
> 
> So this is basically just fluff, not a lot of plot here, but I was in the mood for something ridiculously fluffy. I don't know anything about filming or how any of that works beyond some very basic research I did on a fic ages and ages ago. So sorry for any inaccuracies. I'm not overly fussed about it, just wanted to write something sweet.

Sirius pulled the beanie low over his forehead, knowing it wasn’t doing much to hide his identity, but it was enough. He was in leggings, an oversized fleece jumper, absolutely no make-up because the world was used to seeing him glammed up, and he had a small shopping basket hooked round his elbow. He was exhausted, having come off filming for seven months at several locations because the director was a fucking madman who decided that it wouldn’t be authentic unless he dragged round sleep-deprived actors across all seven continents.

Sirius Black was an actor. He’d started on the career mostly to piss off his family who said he’d amount to absolutely nothing. Only it had ended up working in his favour. He started off small, walk-on roles on popular BBC shows—generally about cop dramas where he’d play some emo kid or love interest. It was when some Hollywood director spotted him that things got a little out of hand.

Sirius spiralled for a while, getting too involved with the partying side of things. He lost contact with his best mates—had disastrous relationships, and ended up being arrested several times before he realised he had lost sight of what was important to him.

He left Hollywood and the States after that. He got a fairly decent role on a Vampire Show which had sudden popularity due to the fact that people loved vampires, and the rising popularity of LGBT+ characters. Sirius was the first main character to be openly gay and have a relationship on screen.

He loved it, he really did. But along with the films he’d done—and the more selective films he chose to do now—he was a bit noticeable. And whilst it was easier in London—he could take the tube and browse Tesco’s when he was really in the mood for something comforting and quick—he was still recognised.

Which was why he attempted to look the least like his character as possible.

Which usually worked out alright until tonight.

He was in the aisle with the dried pasta and he was wondering how much effort he could put into some cheap spaghetti and tinned sauce without actually putting effort into it—really he should just get something frozen. He had a bunch of kale and cucumber in already—for his morning juice that James got him hooked on, and he thought at least it would make up for the rubbish he was about to put into his body.

He was scowling at a particularly expensive looking imported package of vermicelli when he heard a tiny gasp from his left. Inwardly groaning, his gaze flickered to the left and he saw a child—probably not more than seven—staring at him with wide eyes.

“Théo.”

Sirius licked his lips. Had this been an adult he likely would have told them to piss off, but he was fairly fond of the children who were fans. Though he had to question the parents’ judgement from time to time as the show did get a bit gory. But the boy’s eyes were lit up and he reminded Sirius of Harry a little bit with his bold way of just staring.

This kid had fairer skin though, a smattering of freckles across a round nose, and a mop of messy, dark curls. “Hi there. Er…are you alright? You’re not lost, are you?”

The kid stared for another moment, then turned on his heel and dashed off shouting, “Dad! Dad I found Théo!”

Sirius turned, dropping his forehead right against the shelf and cursed his rotten luck. He just wanted to shop. That’s it. Just shop and go home and have some tea and some shitty pasta and enjoy his four weeks off of filming before the new season of The Danube began to shoot.

He quickly banged a few packages of the pasta in his basket, then a tin of sauce without even looking at what it was, and attempted to hurry off. Only just as he was coming round the corner, he nearly collided with the kid who was bodily dragging his flustered father into the aisle.

There was a near miss, and Sirius’ basket hit the man’s trolley, knocking it into a display of discount, day-old bread. The stranger caught it though, before it toppled, and gave a stern look to his son who was pointedly staring at Sirius again.

“I told you! I told you, dad! It’s Théo.”

The man, who was the spit of his son except much taller, but had the same wild curls and big nose, and an adorable overbite which was visible when he offered Sirius a very apologetic smile, leant down toward his kid. “Ted. I know you’re excited, but remember what we talked about?”

The boy—Ted—shrugged. “Er?”

“Actors are regular people. And what you see on telly is their job. Sort of like my job with books. And whilst I’m sure they appreciate random children harassing them as they’re trying to buy their spaghetti, we have to respect their space.”

Sirius blinked, a bit surprised because it was the first time he’d ever heard a parent attempt to explain that to a child. Sirius was thrown into the world of fame being told, “People will recognise you and you can kiss your privacy goodbye. Just know everyone who recognises you will feel entitled to your space and you have to be as cordial as you can about it.”

He gave the man a second look up and down and had to appreciate that he was bloody adorable and definitely someone Sirius could see getting to know better. Especially since he’d gone through the celebrity circuit and they were all shite. He resigned himself to being alone forever, though, because dating a fan was also wholly terrifying.

“Also his name isn’t Théo. That’s his character name and he probably doesn’t appreciate that, either.” At that, the man stood up and glanced at his son who didn’t look very contrite. “Sorry about him. He loves your show. And yes I know I’m a horrible father for letting him watch, but we skip past the extra bloody parts.”

“I get nightmares,” Ted clarified.

“Ah well…” Sirius glanced at the boy again, then at the father. “It’s really no problem. At all. It’s nice to meet you, Ted.”

“You too, Mr Sirius.” Ted offered his hand and Sirius took it with a slight laugh. “You can call me Teddy, you know. Dad only calls me Ted when he’s cross.”

“Ah. Well…Teddy then.” Sirius then directed his attention to the father who flushed, then offered his own handshake.

“Remus. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Sirius—as you know,” he offered with a chuckle.

The blush on Remus’ cheeks deepened and it was incredibly endearing. “Again, I’m really sorry he came at you like that. He’s got no filter, really.”

“Honestly I don’t mind.” Sirius gave him a quick grin, his most charming, and was pleased to see Remus fidget a little. Sometimes straight men reacted to his flirting, but not usually like this. Which was a good sign because he was about to do something that might be considered a bit barmy. “Actually, maybe we could you know, get together some time? Have a chat about it?”

Remus blinked like he’d just been knocked upside the head. “I…a…get together? With me?”

Sirius shrugged. “I mean if you’re game. I don’t…I hope I haven’t assumed wrong.”

“No I…no. I just…” Remus swallowed thickly. “That’s very flattering, but I’m not sure it’s a good idea.”

Sirius inwardly grimaced. It had been quite a long time since he’d chatted anyone up, and he was not used to being turned down. “Ah. Sorry, I should have assumed you’re involved.”

“He’s not,” Teddy piped up. “And he thinks you’re fit. He doesn’t even like the show but he watches it with me anyway.”

Remus gave his son a very impressive glower before looking at Sirius, bright red in the face. “It’s only, I have a lot going on and I tend to avoid situations of…” He leant forward and dropped his voice. “Casual one-offs.”

“You think I’m about that?” Sirius asked, feeling vaguely insulted. He’d done a lot of repair work on his reputation. Not that he had long-term relationships to show for it, but damn it he’d stopped playing the field.

“I…just can’t imagine what you’d find interesting about some bloke and his kid in a Tesco.”

Sirius had to laugh a little bit. “I’d give you a detailed answer but I think you’d definitely turn me down when your kid came away with a more colourful vocabulary.”

“It’s already colourful. I get in trouble a lot,” Teddy piped up helpfully. “You should be my dad’s boyfriend. You want to come over for tea tomorrow?”

Remus looked like he was choking on his own tongue, but Sirius decided to use that to his advantage. “Well looks like two against one, Remus. Just a tea, then?”

“You could kiss later. So long as you think dad’s cuter than Marcel.”

Remus looked like he wanted to melt into the floor which made Sirius want to kiss him. Instead he grinned at the boy. “Marcel is rather cute, isn’t he? But the bloke who plays him is a complete twa—er toss—um. He’s really not that nice at all so, I think your dad is probably much better.”

“Well he’s not any of those words—which I know what they all are, by the way,” Teddy said, shaking his head a little. “But I’m not allowed to say them. Technically.”

Sirius barked a laugh, finding this kid an absolute delight and realising that yeah, he’d love to go for tea with them if Remus was actually interested. “How about we compromise. I come to yours for tea, but I bring the food?”

Remus finally found his tongue and gave a little cough. “I…really? You want to?”

Pulling out his mobile, he offered it over to Remus. “Go on, put your number in there.”

Remus did, his fingers trembling a little, and Sirius said a little prayer that Remus wasn’t some super fan who was just really good at hiding it. When it was done, Sirius took it back and sent off a quick text. When Remus got it, he let out an involuntary cough.

“Oh my god. Really?”

“What’s it say?” Teddy demanded.

“Grown up eyes only,” Remus muttered.

Teddy rolled his eyes and huffed. “I’ll be a grownup some day.” 

“Yes, but by then you’ll think your dad doing grown up flirting is totally gross and you won’t want to know,” Remus pointed out. He tapped something on his mobile, and an address dinged through.

Sirius showed it off to Teddy. “Not being given false information, am I?”

Teddy squinted at the screen, then shook his head. “Nope. That’s ours. Will you bring something good? Nothing sh—er. Nothing gross? Like no chicken. I hate chicken.”

“Any restrictions?” Sirius asked, leaning against the bread display. 

“Dad used to be kosher when he was little but he’s not now,” Teddy supplied helpfully. “But he still won’t eat shrimp.”

“So extra shrimp, then?” Sirius asked with a wink.

Remus licked his lips, and smiled. “Also Teddy’s allergic to aubergine, so none of that.”

“No shrimp, no potential trips to A&E. How do you feel about curry? My very best mate has a curry place near mine. Or my cousin does Thai which is a little bit of a drive but honestly so worth it.”

“Curry! Oh can I have saag paneer?” Teddy asked, bouncing on his toes. “That’s my favourite. Spicy, please.”

Sirius laughed, then unable to stop himself, reached out and ruffled the boy’s curls. “You got it.”

They parted ways shortly after, and though Sirius tried to keep his mind on enjoying his time off, his head was absolutely consumed with the adorable Remus, and the delightful boy.

*** 

Leant on the counter, Sirius grinned at James who was scowling. His face was dotted with red masala sauce, and he was nursing a burn on his left hand. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny,” Sirius pointed out. “I mean, you’d think by now you’d know what you were doing, love.”

James huffed, reaching out a hand to swipe curry on Sirius, who shrieked and flew backward. 

“I have a date, you absolute shit!” Sirius declared, unmindful of the customers waiting for their own food. “How dare you!”

“It’s what you get for not coming to see us the moment you got in, then instead of visiting the love of your life…”

“Dream on, Potter,” Sirius said.

“…and his lovely wife and your godson who hasn’t stopped asking after you for months now, you get yourself a date.”

“I haven’t dated in years,” Sirius said, pouting his bottom lip. “He’s so adorable and he’s a single dad—and not famous. You should be proud of me.”

“What if he’s a crazed fan about to go Misery on your arse?” James asked.

“It’s the exact reason you’ve got his number and his address. So you can launch a daring rescue if you don’t hear from me on the hour, every hour.”

“Oh that’ll be well good. You’ll get involved in snogging and forget to text, then I’ll come bursting in like some madman and get myself arrested,” James said with a huff.

“I’ll bail you out,” Sirius vowed, then leant his head in and pouted his lips for a kiss.

James huffed, but complied. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. And tell Harry I’ll come round tomorrow. And if it all works out, I’ll have someone to have playdates with him.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” James quickly began to dish out the curries Sirius had ordered, and tucked them all into paper sacks. “Just…easy, alright?”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you?” James challenged.

Sirius huffed, but he’d never really given his best mate a reason to trust his judgment. “Well, I’m trying, at any rate. I’ll text you soon.”

“Give us another kiss,” James demanded.

Sirius grinned and complied, then grabbed his things and headed out with a whistle. He caught a few knowing eyes on him, but even being stared at and the few people who snapped mobile photos didn’t put him off his mood. He strapped the sack to his motorbike compartment, then took off toward Remus’.

*** 

He was met at the door with a bouncing Teddy who immediately dragged him in and to the lounge. “We’re having a film marathon!” Teddy cried, shoving Sirius at the sofa. He grabbed the sack out of his hands and banged it in the centre of the low table, then flopped onto the cushion next to Sirius. “I wanted to watch some of yours, but dad says they have too much bad words and sex and stuff.”

Sirius blushed a little. “Ah well. Yes, I reckon they do.”

“So we’re doing Stardust, and then if you’re not sick of me and I haven’t sent you running for the hills—dad says—we can watch Clue.”

Sirius blinked. “Running for the hills? Your dad thinks I’m easily scared, does he? Where is he, by the way?”

“He’s fiddling with his hair and clothes and everything because he’d totally worried that you’re too good looking for him,” Teddy said with a shrug. “HE also told me not to tell you that but I forgot until just right now. So…oops?”

Sirius snorted a laugh and shook his head. “Right. Well, you can tell him it’s movies and curry night so he can just chill out and not get worked up. He’s plenty good looking all on his own.”

“Good,” Teddy said. “I think he probably wants you to think that.” He jumped up and started for the short hallway. “Daaaaaad! Sirius says he thinks you’re already fit so you can just come out now!”

Sirius groaned, feeling a bit of the sting Remus must have with Teddy’s non-filtered words. A moment later, Remus sporting a lovely blush, came out. “Sold me out, didn’t he?”

“You look great,” Sirius said, and gave a sharp nod of his head at Remus toward the sofa. He pat the empty cushion as Teddy rushed into the kitchen, and returned with a stack of plates which had The Emperor’s New Groove images on them.

“Dad had to get these off ebay,” Teddy explained as he handed them out. “This is my most favourite one of all time and they don’t make any stuff with Kuzco or anything.”

“They cost me so much money, sometimes I still feel ill when I think about it,” Remus muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

“The things we do when we’re in love, eh?” Sirius asked. “I have a godson who is practically my entire world.” He pulled out his mobile and swiped open a photo of Harry.

Remus’ eyebrows went up. “Ah. He looks like the bloke you keep getting caught kissing.”

Sirius blinked. “Er?”

Remus picked up his own mobile and put twitter on the screen. He punched Sirius Black into the search and several photos of James and Sirius’ kiss at James’ not twenty minutes before were trending. 

“Fuck me,” Sirius muttered, then blushed. “Sorry ,Teddy.”

The boy shook his head, already digging into the saag paneer without even bothering with rice or naan. “Don’t bother me none.”

“Of course it doesn’t,” Remus said. “I had to internet stalk you at least a little. See how badly in over my head I’m getting.”

“Don’t believe everything you read,” Sirius warned him.

Remus carefully filled a plate with rice and daal, then broke off a piece of garlic naan. “Well obviously not. Otherwise you’d have been dead of a car crash, drug overdose, and murdered by a jilted lover.”

Sirius coughed as he choked on a piece of chicken. “Christ, I forgot about that. So yes, true. But the bits about my past…I was reckless and most of those are probably actually true. But I’m not…it’s been a while.”

“I know,” Remus said, his voice going soft.

“Daaaad, start the film,” Teddy interrupted.

For the first time that night Sirius wished he was on his first date with Remus alone. But he grinned anyway and sat back as the film started.

“Look, I don’t date a lot,” Remus said, moving toward Sirius once their plates were on the table and Teddy was engrossed by the young Charlie Cox. “Mostly because of Teddy. Because it’s hard on him too, and I don’t have a lot of free time. His mum doesn’t live in the country right now, and I don’t have a lot of family. So most of my date nights are…” Remus waved his hand round the room. “You seem down to earth, but there really isn’t a lot of getting out, you know? And if I could, I prefer quiet dates. No clubs, no wild parties…”

“I haven’t done those in years,” Sirius said, his voice quiet as he leant into Remus. “Quiet nights in are my thing now. You don’t have to trust me straight away, I don’t mind. Really the worst of it is my schedule. When I’m filming I’m gone a lot. And tired. And I do take films which drag me abroad for months at a time. Though I’m really selective about those, now.”

Remus nodded, looking down at his hands clasped in his lap. “I’m not glamorous though. I’m not a celebrity. Teddy’s a fan but I…don’t exactly care for the show.”

Sirius snorted, and nudged Remus with his elbow. “That’s alright. So long as you think I’m a bit cute.”

“More than a bit,” Remus said, and flushed hard.

Sirius licked his lips and shifted so they were thigh to thigh. His hand crept out after, splaying along Remus’, playing with his fingers a bit, then pressed palm-to-palm. “I think the same thing about you, you know? I’ve become quite disillusioned with the lifestyle of the modern American celebrity, Remus. I’m…this is my fantasy now.”

Remus didn’t look like he believed him, but that was alright. Sirius would be patient. He was happy to prove it.

*** 

They kissed that night. 

It was well after Teddy went to bed, and they had a glass of wine near the open window. “Close as I’ll ever get to a terrace,” Remus said with a laugh. “At least living in London.”

Sirius put his hand on Remus’ arm and squeezed. “It’s been fucking lovely. I know you think I’m some celebrity twat, and I know most of them are always on about how connected they are to the common man or whatever rubbish they spout out. But I…it’s not like I wanted to be famous. I went into acting because my parents told me not to. And I got lost in it, and was a bit stupid. Then James reminded me I have family who love me. Now I spend my off days watching my godson learn to ride a bike or play in his sand box, and on some weekends I help out in the kitchen at James’ curry shop. And we do weekend picnics and yeah—people take photographs of me and I get tweeted about. But that’s just one side of me. I don’t need someone who is in that life. I just need someone who wants to be with me in spite of that.”

Remus licked his lips and leant in a bit. “God help me. This is probably a mistake, but you’re really fucking cute and I didn’t think I was going to like you at all. I hoped I wouldn’t.”

Sirius felt his stomach twist and his face heat up. “And now…?”

“And now I kind of want to snog your face off and ask you to stay the night. Which I won’t do that last part because it’s really soon and I have to think of Teddy.”

Sirius reached out with his free hand and let the back of his knuckles graze Remus’ cheek before cupping it. “But the first bit?”

“Go on, then,” Remus whispered.

Sirius did.

*** 

Sirius spent every available moment with Remus and Teddy that he had over the next four weeks. Remus worked as an editor, so his hours were fairly standard. Teddy went to school, and often Sirius came over for an evening meal, and a film, and cuddles on the sofa—sometimes with Remus and Teddy, and sometimes just Remus when the boy was distracted by his toys.

By the end of the third week, Remus invited Sirius to stay. Their sex was quiet, so as not to wake the child in the next room, but it was more intense than Sirius had ever felt. He felt those three words bubbling in his chest but he didn’t say them. Yet.

But Remus looked into his eyes the entire time, and held him by the face. And kissed him during his orgasm and oh god. Sirius was so, so gone.

“Moons,” Sirius said, using the nickname he’d given Remus after finding his moon tattoo on his back, “are we going to be okay once I start filming again?”

Remus blinked at him, reaching out to draw his fingers into Sirius’ loose hair. “Of course. Why do you think that?”

“Because I’ve had boyfriends—hell I’ve had celebrity boyfriends—who get a bit…jealous. On the show my character has a lover and we have to film rather intimate scenes.”

Remus chuckled, shaking his head and pressing his forehead to Sirius’ collarbone. “I skip those scenes anyway, you know. Because of Ted.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, but pressed a kiss to the top of his curls. “You’re an idiot. And I want you to come over to James and Lily’s for Sunday lunch tomorrow.”

Sirius and Remus had been keeping their relationship to themselves for the most part. Simply to get to know each other better. And Remus knew that meeting James and Lily was akin to meeting the parents. He pressed a soft kiss to Sirius’ lips. “Alright. If you really want that.”

“Yes,” Sirius mumbled right against his lips. “I do.”

*** 

Sunday lunch went surprisingly well. Teddy was awed by the massive garden the Potters had, and begged to play over more which Lily was thrilled. “Harry hasn’t got a lot of friends in the neighbourhood. We’d love to have him any time,” she said, putting a hand on Remus’ shoulder. “And Sirius had better bring you along as well.”

Lily was an English teacher, so she and Remus bonded over their nerdiness for languages, and James and Sirius took beers to the grass to watch the boys bash about with Harry’s garden toys.

“I like him,” James said, grinning as Teddy attempted to use the Unicycle Sirius had bought Harry. “A lot. Don’t fuck this one up.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, but leant his head on James’ shoulder. “M’trying, you know? I like him a lot. Like…like him like him.”

“Like you’re madly in love, you just haven’t said it yet,” James finished for him. “I can tell. For the record, I think he can tell. And I think he feels the same.”

Sirius felt his face go a little hot. “I’m nervous. What if he gets scared off. We’ll be filming soon, then the show will premier and you know how it gets. Can’t leave the fucking house on my own without phone cameras in my sodding face. He’ll end up on some dodgy gossip rag headline and they’ll invade Teddy’s space and…”

“He knows what he’s getting into. He’s not an idiot,” James said. “Lily and I dealt with it just fine. And he will too. He loves you.”

Sirius glanced back at Remus who was laughing hard at whatever Lily was saying, and fuck he really was in love with him. “I should take him to the set and introduce him round. There’s bound to be some journalists there. If he wants to come out with me, I’m for it.”

James clapped him on the shoulder. “Tell him we’ll watch Ted.”

*** 

To Sirius’ surprise, Remus said yes. They dropped Teddy off early with the Potters, then Sirius drove down to the studio where they were getting ready to begin filming. Sirius had spent the last week going over the first few scripts—most of which had been last-minute edited beyond recognition, but he wasn’t fussed about it.

Everyone was pleased to see each other again, and Sirius was all but preening as he showed Remus off. “My boyfriend, Remus.” 

He spotted the blonde hag, Rita Skeeter, who had immediately locked on, and she hurried over. “So, is it true then? Your tryst with Louis Tomlinson of One Direction is now over? Or are you really so ballsy you’d flaunt your man on the side?”

“For fuck’s sake. I’m thirty four. I’m not going to date some twenty-one year old kid,” Sirius groaned. “But you can very kindly fuck off. We’re busy.”

“Can we at least get a name?” Rita called out.

Remus flashed her a V, and Sirius took the opportunity to snog him silly for it.

In make-up, several of the cast came in to meet the man who’d nicked the illusive Sirius Black’s heart, and they all took a liking to him. “He’s delightful,” Marlene purred, drawing her claw-like costume nails down Sirius’ cheek. “You’d better hold on to this one.”

“M’trying,” Sirius muttered as his lips were painted blood red.

“You love him, don’t you?”

“If you don’t mind,” Sirius snapped. “I haven’t even told him yet.”

“But you do.”

“Head over fucking heels,” Sirius admitted. “More than I have ever loved anyone. I don’t even know how to tell him.”

The room was strangely quiet, and Sirius turned his head, seeing Remus stood in the doorway.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

It cleared out quickly, leaving Sirius mostly in makeup, and Remus looking decidedly confused. “You…love me?”

Sirius looked down at his feet. “Kind of wanted to tell you in a way that was more romantic than this.” He waved his hands at his yellow cat-eye like contacts and over-long nails.

Remus chuckled, crossing the room as he shook his head. “It’s just the worst. Because I can’t shove you against the wall and kiss you breathless like I want to.”

“Does that mean…”

“Yeah. Fucking in love with you, too, Sirius. And have been for a while.”

Sirius decided risking the makeup re-do and the wrath of Dorcas, was totally worth it.

*** 

Filming went fine. And Remus and Sirius were a little edgy since his schedule was never consistent and he only got to see his favourite people a few times a week. But Remus would bring Teddy to set, and they even got him in costume a few times just for the fun of it.

By the time the season was wrapping, Remus was edgy and Sirius couldn’t work out why. They had a wrap party, which Remus was invited to, the Potters watching Teddy for the night, and after drinks and congrats, Remus dragged Sirius into the empty corridor.

“I…” He dragged his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know how to say this. These last few months have been really hard because I can’t have you the way I want you.”

Sirius had heard this all before, and his heart began to shatter in a million tiny pieces. “Remus,” he whispered brokenly.

Remus was looking decidedly wet round the eyes and his head was shaking. “No let me…let me finish. I realised that no matter what, my heart is yours. So I was hoping you might be interested in making it official.”

Sirius, who had been preparing himself for the words, “We should break up,” froze. Then processed. “I…what? Official? What…Moons…?”

“Marry me. I can’t offer you anything fancy but…but knowing you’re my husband, knowing that we’re committed and loved no matter what the distance between us…I want this. I want you.”

Sirius couldn’t answer, too busy snogging Remus hard against the wall. After some time, he pulled back. “Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, god fucking yes.”

Remus laughed wetly. “Good. I already told Teddy and he threatened to carve you into pieces if you’d said no.”

Sirius laughed again, then nuzzled Remus’ cheek with his nose. “There’s nothing more I want in the whole world. I fucking love you, Remus Lupin.”

Remus grinned. “And I love you. With all my heart.”


End file.
